Story of my Life
by SolSunFanfics
Summary: Pacifica has finally been broken by her parents, and now with nowhere to go, she ends up living with the Pines. But living life in the Pines household is muuuch harder than she thought, especially when a certain brunette comes back for another summer... (Dipcifica) (Rated T for abuse, neglect and minor alcohol) (This story is AU)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey guys! So you know this is my first story, so please no flames only constructive criticism and love :)**

 **Full Blurb: Pacifica has finally been broken by her parents and now with nowhere to go, she ends up living with the Pines. But Life in the Pines household is _m_ _uch_ harder than she thought, especially when a certain brunette comes back for another summer...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of the characters, 'cuz if I did there would be 12+ seasons already! All I own are the OC's and Plot.**

 **I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning…**

"Pacifica Elise Northwest!"

I flinched as my father called my name, he sounded angry.

I quickly walked through the halls and down the stairs, waving and nodding to a few of the servants as I went.

 _Tonight had been going so well_ I thought, _it had started off bad, the house was haunted and the ghost had nearly killed a staff member – who I apologised to as quickly as possible afterwards- but then Dipper and his sister and her friends came. Dipper and I had the best night together, yes we had nearly got killed multiple times, but we had also bonded and I had felt like I actually had a real friend. Of course I've had friends before, but I knew that they only tolerated me because of my money. Call me crazy but-_

I was snapped out of my musings as my father called my name once more.

He was sitting on the couch in the parlour, a glass of wine in his hands. He had taken off his suit jacket and his bowtie was undone. The moment he saw me, he threw the wine glass against the wall, the shards just narrowly missing me.

 _Uh oh…_

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, you spoiled brat!" I flinched as he came near me, the rage in his voice evident. "First you disobey me, then you let the commoners in; and most importantly, you brought shame to the Northwest NAME!"

"But I-"

SMACK!

My father's hand made sharp contact with my face. The pain was unbearable, I had never been slapped before. I have definitely been abused before, but that was emotionally and mentally, but this was different; it was physical. And it hurt _a lot_.

"OW!"

"That's what you get you little shit!" Preston snarled, as he slapped me yet again, this time with more ferocity.

I fell back, my backside hitting the pine wood tiles hard. Tears lined my vision as I tried to get away from the monster of a father I had been given. _So much for a loving family._

SMACK!

I screamed for help, but knowing that no one would help me, it was probably fruitless. Mother was probably piss drunk by now, having an affair with one of the servants or butlers; and the staffs of the house were too afraid of my parents to do anything. I couldn't really blame them though, if I were a servant or housemaid, I would be horrified of my parents too.

SMACK!

Black dots started to line my vision, as my father hit me once more. An unbearable pain shooting from my ankle.

"How do you like that, huh?" he asked, a sinister smile crossing his features.

I stared back at him, eyes full of fear. He laughed and picked up the half full wine bottle. Just as he was about to bang it over my head, I heard the phone ring.

 _Thank God_

He snarled at me "Go"

I didn't need to be told twice, as I scrambled to my room, limping slightly.

When I got inside, I limped to my bed and lay down. I knew that my dress was torn and that my makeup was probably ruined, but that was the least of my worries. Right now I had to address my ankle.

Forcing myself up I hopped to my bathroom, making an effort to search for my First Aid Kit.

 **15 Minutes Later**

 _Where is it?_ I thought in frustration. I had already hopped around the bathroom twice, and my ankle was starting to really hurt right now.

I looked around: the lavish marble sink was one of the first places I looked, but it had nothing; then I looked in the medical cabinets, which I quickly realised would have been the most logical place to look first, but it came out with the same result as the sink. The elegant partly gold bathtub, matching toilet and even towels shelves had nothing as well.

Just as I was about to give up and lay down, I heard someone knock on my door. Hobbling as quickly as I could with-for-what-i-know-could-be-a-broken-ankle to the door, I opened it to see Alfred, my butler.

"Alfred!" I exclaimed in surprise

"Hello Madam" he said nodding his head in greeting, before looking down towards my ankle, which had swollen up to the size of a bouncy ball. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

I tried to follow him into the bathroom, but he insisted that I rest my foot and get in bed.

 _How can he be so nice to me when I treated him like shit for almost all the time I've known him?_ That thought echoed around in my head over and over again. _It was almost as if he was forced to… was he?_ But my train of thoughts were stopped short as Alfred came back in with my First Aid Kit in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

"Alright Miss, I want you to give me your foot" He said, to which I complied and very slowly and carefully handed him my foot. "Miss, please tell me if anything hurts" I nodded.

He took a deep breath and started putting pressure on parts of my foot, to which I sometimes felt nothing or sometimes felt a shoot of pain, like when you get electrified by your computer.

 **(A/N: That actually happened to me a few times whilst writing this LOL!)**

After a while, he finally came to the conclusion that I had indeed broken my ankle, and quickly started working on fixing it.

"Alright miss, I'm done" He got up and placed all the things from the First Aid Kit back in the bag it came in. Once he was done, he looked at me and said "I don't recommend you go walking around for a while and that you stay in bed for at least 3 days before you can go using crutches…" He paused for a second, deep in thought about something before turning to me, smiling a sad smile. "Also Miss… Please take care of yourself okay?"

I smiled. "Of course Alfred"

He seemed satisfied with that answer, because he started walking towards the door, but right before he could leave I said "Alfred?"

He turned to me, slightly surprised "What Miss?"

I took a deep breath "Why are you so nice to me? I mean I'm not ungrateful or anything, I'm just curious as to why, because all I've been to you… and to everyone else for that matter is mean and horrible. Why do you treat me nicely?" Tears were flowing freely down my face at the end of it, and Alfred to say lightly looked like he had seen a cookie gain legs and run away saying ' _You can't catch me, I'm the cookie man!'_

"Well honestly, it's because you are a good person, it's just your parents who made you act horrible. You can't blame yourself, because you had no one else to teach you what was good and what was not" He said, smiling at me "Never forget that okay?"

"I promise"

He smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight!"

* * *

 **SolSun: Well that happened**

 **Pacifica: It probably wouldn't have if you didn't write this story (Turns head away)**

 **SolSun: Actually it would**

 **Pacifica: What do you mean?**

 **SolSun: Oh, nothing (Try -and fails- to act unsuspicious)**

 **Pacifica: Ooookaaay**

 **SolSun:** **Anyways, just say it**

 **Pacifica: Ugh, Fine. (smiles brightly and waves) Review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy

**Hey Guys!**

 **Before we dive in, I would just like to say thank you to guest for the constructive and thank you to Carcar14 for the favourite and Follow, you both get a digital cupcake ;) And everyone else who favorited, followed and commented gets a digital cupcake too :)**

 **So you know, this was more of a filler chapter, but I did listen to guest, and followed his advice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, just the OC's and the plot**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lucy**

I woke up the next day with pain: my head was pounding, body aching and my ankle were in agony.

"Ugh"

Groggily, I hopped to the bathroom. I was a mess.

My one picture perfect makeup was now messy and horrible, mascara ran down my cheeks in rivers from all the crying last night and to top it all off, my hair looked like it had been in a tornado.

I frowned at my reflection.

 _When did I become such a mess?_

* * *

After a nice long shower, I had changed into a pair of black leggings, a light purple v- neck and a grey wool cardigan.

It wasn't fancy, but it covered the multiple bruises on my skin. Yet even after covering up so well, there was still one issue- my ankle.

After the shower, it had swelled down quite a bit, but was still extremely hard to walk on.

 _Maybe I could make crutches?_ I thought _or maybe I could get Alfred to-_

"Pacifica?"

I turned my head to see a middle aged woman. She had long brown hair with golden highlights, but it was tied into a bun. Her face was free of wrinkles for the time being, yet she had very dark bags.

I knew that face anywhere; those kind hazel eyes, warm welcoming smile- it was Lucy!

"Lucy!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Lucy has been my maid for as long as I can remember. Whenever I was sick, she would be there. Whenever I was sad, she would cheer me up. Honestly, she was more of a mother figure to me than my own mother, like how Alfred was more of a father to me than my own.

I got up and tried to hug her, but fell back onto my bed instead.

I hissed and gritted my teeth in pain.

"Aww you poor thing" Lucy gushed, as she came to me and gave me a hug.

"What happened to your ankle?"

I stared at her large hazel eyes, my own eyes starting to fill with tears.

 _Thank god I don't have makeup_ I thought, _what should I do? I could tell her what happened, but I don't want a repeat of last time_

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **A younger Pacifica ran into her room, crying her eyes out, when she suddenly bumped into Lucy.**

" **Pacifica dear, watch where your- What the h#ll happened to you!"**

 **Pacifica just cried more, as she clung onto Lucy.**

" **Mommy and Daddy said I was useless"**

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

 _After that, Lucy nearly quit her job…_

 _That's it!_ I had made up my mind.

"N-no, it's all fine" I lied "I just tripped up, no-nothing to worry 'bout"

Lucy frowned, clearly not buying what I had just said.

"Will you actually tell me what's up?" She asked once again

"I said nothing!" I hadn't meant to snap, and quickly covered my mouth after what I just said.

"I- I'm so sorry" I cried "I di- didn't meant to s-snap, but I just-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay" Lucy cooed "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it"

"Bu- but I was being horrible" I exclaimed

"No, you were just upset"

"But that's not an excuse to be horrible!"

"Pacifica, please calm down" Lucy told me "Breathe in, breathe out"

Once I had calmed down enough, I told her everything that happened the night before: the party, the ghost, the abuse, the ankle and finally Dipper…

"Hm… after everything you said, I think you should leave."

I stared at her in confusion "What do you mean leave?"

"Well," she started "For starters you need to get out of this house- if I know your parents, they would probably abuse you for a while.."

 _I knew what a while meant. When anyone told me a while, it would probably mean never or forever; and now I knew it meant forever…_

"And for seconds" Lucy said, interrupting my train of thoughts "I think that boy you talked about, Dopper was it?"

"Dipper" I corrected.

Lucy smiled "Dipper. Okay, well I think that Dipper likes you and that you should run away and live with him"

I stared at Lucy. "You what!?"

"Calm down Pacifica!"

"B- but you want me to live with Dipper" I could feel my cheeks go beet red.

Lucy smirked "I'll let you think about it"

All I could do was watch as Lucy left the room, leaving me to my own thoughts and worries.

 _Could I really live with Dipper?_

* * *

 **SolSun: Awww! That was so cute!**

 **Lucy: Why am I here Miss SolSun?**

 **SolSun: (Stifled Laugh) You're here to say review for me**

 **Lucy: Oh... (Smiles) review**

 **SolSun: (Still laughing whilst whispers) Miss SolSun**

 **Lucy: What's so funny?**

 **SolSun: Nothing...**

 **Lucy: Okay... Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Hey, i'm ALIVE!**

 **I'm so sorry it took a while for me to update, but now since school has ended I can update more often.**

 **But before we begin I have some things to say about this story.**

 **1.) I will try to update every week, but if i update late or miss a week, don't think I am abandoning this story, because I am 100 percent finishing this story.**

 **2.) My Lola is editing this story and she used to be an english teacher, so most of the grammar and what not should be fixed :)**

 **3.) And last but not the least, this story is now an AU. In weirdmaggedon the reason the wheel didn't work wasn't because of Stan and Ford, instead Pacifica wasn't there, because they couldn't figure out who was the Llama.**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me :) Just note that any questions that will have a spoiler might be answered in code or not answered at all...**

 **Also massive thank you to IsaDrako00 and Wexi Potter for favoriting and following this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Escape**

" _Pacifica Elise Northwest!"_

 _On the glass covered living room floor, sat a younger version of me. I was about 4 or 5 and still had brown hair. Standing in front of me was my Father- he looked very angry._

" _You are a disgrace to our family. Look what you have done- you have broken what was formerly George Washington's vase!" he shouted_

" _But I didn't mean to, it was just an accident"_

" _Pacifica listen to your Father" My Mother had just entered the room. Back then she was still sober._

" _Do you know how much money that vase cost us?"_

 _I tried to reply, but was immediately silenced when I heard a bell ring._

" _From now on, when you hear this bell you will behave, Got It!"_

 _I nodded in fear_

" _Good"_

 _The younger me was just about to walk away, when suddenly I was with Dipper at the party._

 _My fingers clutched the lever, so hard to the point they were nearly chalk white._

" _Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant! We can't let the town see us like this, we have a reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room, there's enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, your Mother and a butler for a week"_

 _I stared at my Father, as I started to self implode._

" _We'll eat the butler" he whispered pointing to the man besides him._

 _My eyes widened in shock._

 _How terrible could he get?!_

 _I pulled my hand downwards slightly, moving the lever just a little._

" _You dare disobey me!"_

 _He pulled out the bell and it ringed..._

 _Ring…_

 _Ring._

 _Ring!_

 _RING!_

" _Ringly Dingly, is this bell broken?"_

" _Our family name is broken!"_

 _SLAP!_

 _I was in the parlor now._

 _SLAP!_

 _It hurt…_

 _SLAP!_

 _It hurt so much_

" _Pacifica Elise Northwest you are a brat!"_

 _Stop._

" _We only like you for your money b*tch"_

 _Go away_

" _Walking talking beach blonde stereotype!"_

 _Stop it!_

" _Another link in the worlds worst chain!"_

…

 _Those words echoed in my head over and over._

 _Please stop…_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

I bolted upright.

 _Just another nightmare…_

I quickly scanned my surroundings. It was still dark. My broken coffee table from last nights 'discipline' lay on the floor, a broken mug right besides it.

Slowly I lay back down, but instantly regretted it.

"Ow…" I hissed at pain.

 _Probably from last night…_

I don't know how long I was trapped here for, all I knew was that it would be a while. Every day I was locked up in my room. At the start it was fine, I still had my phone, books, makeup, mirrors and most importantly I still had Lucy. She would come in every day and we would just talk. Once she even brought me a little mini-backpack which we called the 'Emergency Escape Plan' I was only supposed to open it if I did want to go through with our plan… but then she left, her visits becoming less often, until she never came at all. I still don't know why. It was also around that time when things started to get bad. Firstly, almost all of my stuff was taken away, all I had left was a towel, first aid kit, wash kit and the remaining items in my closet. I say remaining items in my closet because my parents burnt all my fancy dresses- not that I cared at all, they were just a part of my mask- but it did tell me that I wasn't getting out anytime soon. They also had started to 'discipline' me. Every night, they would come inside and abuse me, hit me, beat me… slowly kill me. The only thing that really kept me going was Dipper. I had tried so many times to end it all, just to get rid of all the misery and pain, the fear that had followed me all my life, but somehow Dipper always got in my way.

There was that one time where I was on my balcony. My room was located on the 3rd floor, so if I fell I would probably die. As I was about to jump to my uncertain death, I noticed a bird fly by. But it wasn't just any bird, it was an American Dipper. I stopped in my tracks and went back inside. He had stopped me.

Every time he always somehow got in my way of ending it, I don't know how or even why.

 _Maybe it was fate? Destiny?_

I don't know.

And that's why I want to find out…

I turned on my bedsides lamp and looked at the clock

 _ **5:30 AM**_

Looking at the window I could see faint beams of light creeping underneath the silk curtains.

I walked towards said curtains, slowly opening them.

I smiled.

The light from the rising sun shone through the gaps between the thick clusters of pinetrees, creating such a beautiful almost magical effect. All the birds native to Oregon flew through the sky, doing loop the loops and dodging the trees like they were in an obstacle course, not having a single care in the world. I wish I could be a bird, to be able to soar through the skies leaving all your worries and fears on land must feel amazing... But enough day dreaming, I have some work to do.

Tearing myself away from the window, I tiptoed to the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door and took a nice, long shower. It felt refreshing to be able to wash your woes away, just you and the running water for company. When I finished, I went to the sink and started to wash my face and brush my teeth- not at the same time of course.

Soon afterwards I walked into the closet and started to find something to wear. Whatever I wore had to be simple and easy to move in, but being such a fashion icon like I was, it was surprisingly hard to find something of the sort. Eventually I decided on wearing a pair of black leggings and a light pink hoodie.

"Now to pack my bag" I said that to no one in particular.

 **10 Minutes Later**

I got nothing…

I had looked everywhere and found no backpack; I found handbags and purses, but no backpacks!

"Why is this so damn hard!"

Annoyed with myself, I lay down on my closet floor.

"Where is it!?"

Just as I said that, I noticed a flash of white behind one of my raincoats.

Struggling to my feet, I lifted up the box and you wouldn't believe what I had found…

Lucy's 'Emergency Escape Plan' backpack!

I smiled as I picked it up and sat on my bed.

The backpack was once a pearly white, but had now faded to an off-white color, like ivory. Taped on top of the bag was a letter.

 _Dear Pacifica,_

 _I am so glad you found this. I really hope this bag and all that's inside will help you find your true self. If you are reading this, I am probably long gone. Somehow your parent's noticed me slipping in and out of your bedroom, and with this job, lets say I crossed a few boundaries… But hey! At least I will be in a better place once I die._

 _Well I just wanted to really say:_

 _ **Kjgy**_

It's the start to the truth…

Pacifica please remember that I love you.

For the last time,

Lucy Hafill

 _ **Key = Escape**_

By the time I had finished the letter, I was in tears. My eyes were red an puffy, and my cheeks were soaking wet.

 _That's that! I will get out, even if it's the last thing I do!_

I quickly opened the bag to see it was full of clothes, essentials and most importantly it had a rope. I took the coil of rope out, and carefully folded the letter before putting it I the front compartment of the bag.

I looked at my room one last time.

If I were going to miss anything, it would be my bed. I was in the bed when the world went mad, I was in my bed when gravity stopped working and I was always in my bed whenever I got hurt or just had a beating. And now I was going to go, leave this horrible house and start a new life on my own.

I tied the rope to my balcony and quickly climbed down it to the ground.

 _Thank god for personal trainers._

Then I scaled our fence, which was surprisingly easy to do because of the creepers and vines.

Once I did that, I was finally free.

I had left my home and was now going to go live somewhere else, and I had a very good vision of where I wanted to go.

I smiled and for the first time in forever, I truly felt happy.

I was free...

* * *

 **SolSun: Ha Ha! I did a code!**

 **...**

 **SolSun: Yeah i'm alone today, no one wanted to talk with me... (Sniffles)**

 **SolSun: Just review everyone... i'm too sad, it might make me happy...**

 **SolSun: (Goes in the corner and cries) I'm lonely...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery Shack

**YES! I made it into the update schedule (barely)** **Right now it's 8:55 on Sunday, so technically I did update in time.**

 **I actually think that this chapter could have been better, but writers block hit me hard, and towards the end of this chapter I started to get impatient and sick, so I am sorry if it seems a little rushed :)**

 **Anyways, today's shout out goes to... near 525 for favouriting and following this story and me as an author! A shout out also goes to Dipcificalover and Sennin 61 Thank you guys, you are all awesome! Anyone who favourited or followed gets a virtual cupcake as well ;)**

 **Disclaimer (Cuz I forgot it last time ;p) : I don't own Gravity Falls, only the plot of this story and the OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Mystery Shack**

Okay, I'll admit it- my plan was stupid.

How was I supposed to get to the Mystery Shack without any directions. It was nice at first- just walking around and having fun, but then I realised I was lost somewhere in the middle of Gravity Falls Forest!

"C'mon", I said to myself.

I looked up and realised the sun was no longer high in the sky, but was now slowly sinking like water running down a drain. The only good thing about the sunset was the beautiful colours and patterns it painted in the sky. Stripes of purples, pinks, oranges and blues spread across the horizon, creating a mystical- almost fairy tale like atmosphere. But it wasn't just the sky that made this sunset so beautiful, it was the animals too. Birds of all kinds were swooping through the sky and many woodland creatures such as squirrels and badgers were heading towards their woodland homes .It truly was a stunning evening.

Yet even though it was beautiful, it didn't help put my mind at ease. I knew that once the sun finished its last act, the moon would take over and the cold, inky darkness of the night would fall over this small sleepy town and its encircling forest. Once that happened I surely wouldn't be able to navigate my way to anywhere..

Walking forwards, I spotted something that made me smile.

In front of me was a sign saying:

 _What is the Mystery Shack?_

This was it.

Smiling widely, I followed the sign, which lead me to another sign. This new sign said:

 _We put the fun in no refunds!_

I scoffed. _That was so cheesy_ , but I followed the sign anyway.

Each sign I followed just led me to another one.

 _Who, what, where, why, when is the Mystery Shack?_

 _Visit the world famous Mystery Shack!_

 _What is the Sascrotch? Find out at the Mystery Shack!_

I followed all these signs hoping they would actually bring me to the Mystery Shack. And sure enough. they did but whilst doing that, I didn't notice eyes in the birch trees watching my every move…

"Well that about finishes it dudes," said a rather chubby man-child who had just lead a group of tourists out of the Mystery Shack. They were now getting into the bus that would drive them back to town. He looked around, before going inside and closing the door to the gift shop behind him.

 _This was it. I was finally here._

Quietly, I walked towards the door that he had just closed.

 _The moment I knock on this door, my whole life changes. I can still go back if I want; I mean it's not that bad at home, is it?_ I shook my head. _Nope, it was terrible at home; my parents abused me and ridiculed me. I was not going back!_

That settled it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I could hear someone walking towards the door, and mentally prepare myself for what was going to happen.

The door opened and the same man-child was there. He was wearing a suit and maroon fez; his suit jacket was open and undone, showing off his large belly. I grimaced.

"Hey girl-dude!" he waved and smiled at me- not a fake smile, but a real smile. "Why are you here, the tour just finished?"

"I- um… I- I"

He looked at me in confusion, before gasping, "You are Pacifica Northwest!"

 _Oh no!_

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why do you have the same hairstyle as her!"

 _Shit._

"Um… I… I…I." I sighed, "Fine, I am. Happy?"

He smiled, "Dude, I need your autograph! I'm Soos by the way"

"Look, it's really nice to meet you Soos, and I'll give you my autograph, but I just really need to speak to someone else first"

He nodded.

"Okay, I need to talk to Dipper"

And just like that his smile dropped.

"Um, girl-dude, Dipper's gone."

My eyes widened, "Oh my goodness! What happened?!"

He looked at me sadly, "You might want to sit down for this dudette"

He opened the door widely, and let me in.

The gift shop was filled with tacky, overpriced merchandise, but I didn't care- all I cared about right now was Dipper.

I followed him as he led me through the gift shop and museum, towards the dining room and kitchen. The kitchen was rather ordinary, and looked a lot like the ones in movies. By the stove was a young woman, about as old as Soos. She had blondish brownish hair and wore beige pants, a purple button up top and a purple floral apron.

"Pacifica, this is Melody, my fiancé"

Melody turned around, looked at me and smiled. "Hello dear."

I didn't smile back and instead sat down at the table; Soos and Melody both taking a seat opposite me.

"Where's Dipper?" I demanded

"He's in Piedmont," Soos replied

I stared at him astonished. "You mean he doesn't live here?"

Soos nodded, whilst Melody just stared at me sympathetically.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill. "Then what am I gonna do?!"

Melody rushed to me and gave me a hug. "Don't worry dear it's going to be alright"

I couldn't help it, as I cried into her shoulder.

"How can I escape now?! Mom and Dad are bound to find me"

Soos and Melody looked at each other in confusion.

"What happened dear?"

"Yeah girl-dude, what's up?"

I wiped my tears before telling them about my life: the abuse, neglect, Lucy, the party, my ankle- I told them _everything._

"Aww you poor child"

Even Soos looked sad.

"Why don't you sit here, and Soos and I will talk," Melody said, motioning for Soos to come.

I nodded and she smiled, before taking Soos and leaving the room.

 _What if they don't want anything to do with me after what I've told them about my life? Or what if they take me back to my parents? Or maybe they try to sell me to my parents for money? O what if-_

"Pacifica?" I looked up to see Melody and Soos.

"What?"

"We've decided, and we're gonna let you stay with us."

* * *

 **SolSun: Yes!**

 **Soos: (Raises eyebrow) Why are you saying yes?**

 **SolSun: Cuz I actually finished the chapter!**

 **Soos: Why is that an achievement, I mean you are a writer so finishing a chapter shouldn't be that hard, right?**

 **SolSun: (Frowns before walking of to the corner to sulk)**

 **Soos: Uhhhh... Did I hurt her feelings a little?**

 **SolSun: (Cries in her little corner)**

 **Soos: Yeah, I think I hurt that little dudes feelings a bit...**

 **Soos: Anyways review everyone!**

 **Soos: (Walks over to SolSun to say sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5: My New Family

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **I mean, were only at 4 chapters- now 5;)- and we have 17 reviews, 24 favourites, 27 follows and a freaking _1758_ views! Today the shout out goes to all of you amazing people :) You all get virtual cakes of whatever flavour you want ;)**

 **And because it's you guys who made me want to write in the first place- and my overall love for writing- I want to give you guys a chance to be on the front cover!**

 **The front cover I have right now- if you look- is different from the front cover I used to have. This front cover is a rough draft for what the new front cover will look like. In the bottom left corner there is a review made by peleg312 saying 'Keep it up, it's awesome'. In this spot, you could have your own review, all you have to do is post a review with the heading:** _Front Cover Contest_ _._ **Once you do that you write your review, and the best one will be chosen to go on the front cover. The winner will also receive a favourite as an author. If this interests you, please write a review under the heading _Front Cover Contest _and maybe you will get a chance to win! The contest closes at August the 3rd.  
** **Please be noted that any review posted without the heading _F_ _ront Cover Contest_ will not be in the competition.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of the character in the show, only the plot and OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: My New Family**

"Ugh. It's bright. Why is it so bright? My curtains are made so that no light seeps through them. And why does this mattress feel so lumpy and scratchy?"

I groaned and buried my head into the pillow trying to fall back to sleep.

"This pillow smells weird. It kinda reminds me of the picture room in the hall-the one that Dipper and I found running away from the ghost-old and musty".

Then it hits me. I'm in the Mystery Shack.

I got out of bed, and groggily walked towards my backpack and took out a set of clean clothes. Thankfully, Lucy had also packed some shampoo and conditioner. I grabbed them both and was just about to get ready for the day, when I noticed the letter from Lucy- hidden in the bottom of the backpack.

" _I'll worry about that later",_ I thought, as I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I walked out of the attic, which Soos and Melody would soon convert into a bedroom. Luckily for me the Pines twins had been here not-so-long-ago, so I had just slept in Dipper's bed last night. I turned towards the left, where the door to the bathroom was. Once I was in the bathroom, I closed and locked the door; took off my clothes from the day before, then turned the shower on to hot.

"Ah, that feels nice," I said to no one in particular.

"Okay, George you go there! Yes nice and easy like that, good job. Now Mark, you copy George, but on that side. Yes, like that! Perfect!"

I opened my eyes in shock.

 _What was that?_

My first reaction was to grab a towel and run. But curiosity got the better of me. I did grab a towel, but instead of running I then tip toed towards the window.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed in horror nearly dropping my towel, as what looked like tiny men were trying to get in through the bathroom window!

"AH! Gnomes abort mission! I repeat, GNOMES ABORT MISSION!"

I frowned at the Gnomes as they scurried off to the forest, mumbling stuff about getting the new queen later.

"What the heck just happened?" I muttered.

"I dunno Dude".

I nearly jumped out of my skin, as I turned around to see Soos.

"Oh, it's just you, Soos." I was _so_ relieved that it wasn't another Gnome or something. "How did you get in, I locked the door!"

"Oh, I have a key with me all the time Girl-Dude," Soos said, smiling widely. "Dipper gave it to me. He said it can open any door that was made in America before 1992."

I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Also the lock to this door is broken."

That made sense.

"Oh, and Melody has breakfast on the table, and she won't let me eat it until you're there too."

I chuckled, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute, just let me get dressed."

He nodded and walked off saying something about blueberry muffins and pancakes.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to see Soos sitting at the table with Melody beside him, reading the " _Gravity Falls Gossiper" by Toby Determined_.

"Good morning dear! Take a seat." Melody pointed to the chair besides her.

I smiled and sat down.

"I hope you like the breakfast I made," Melody said smiling. " It's blueberry muffins and pancakes with maple sauce, Soos' favourite"

Melody must have been a professional cook, because this looked _amazing_. Her blueberry muffins had risen perfectly, and her pancakes looked as soft as a feather-filled pillow. The maple sauce was definitely homemade and was probably delicious, based on the way Soos was pouring it all over his pancakes.

The food all looked so _good_.

I opened my mouth to thank Melody when she said, "If it's not fancy enough or anything, you don't have to eat it. You can cook whatever you want if you like"

I noticed she was frowning a little and figured she had put a lot of effort into making this breakfast all for _me_.

 _Why are people so nice to again?_

"No, the food looks delicious," I said. "I was actually about to say how well baked these muffins are, I mean look at them!" I pointed towards the blueberry muffins, which had a golden-brown crust and fluffy light gold inside.

Melody beamed at my compliments. "Well, they are my speciality."

"And look at those pancakes! They look like they were cooked by an expert chef!"

"And taste like it too!" Soos said, between mouthfuls of chocolate-covered pancakes.

"Do you guys really mean it?" Melody asked, glowing with delight at our kind words.

"Definitely!" Soos and I said simultaneously.

Everyone looked at each other, before breaking into a laughing fit.

 _Today is gonna be a good day._

* * *

During breakfast, we talked about a lot of stuff. It started off with our interests and hobbies; our ambitions and goals. Then it was what was happening lately; the latest news and trends, before finally landing on the future.

"So, Soos, Melody?"

Melody hummedas she picked up the dirty dishes and started to wash them.

Soos moved to the sink to help her.

"How long can I stay here?" I asked tentatively.

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Um, I don't really know Girl-Dude."

And then there was a pause.

"I guess….. for as long as you need to," Melody added looking at Soos for confirmation. He smiled and just nodded his head.

"Yeah, Dudette, you can stay for eternity if you need to!"

I smiled at my new family- tears lining my eyes, as I ran to hug them both.

"Thank you guys, I really mean it."

 _This is it. I am finally truly at home…_

* * *

 **SolSun: Remember the contest!**

 **Melody: Is she okay?**

 **Soos: I dunno dude. I think we should just leave her alone**

 **Melody: (nods as she and Soos tiptoes out of the room)**

 **SolSun: Review everyone! And remember the CONTEST!**


	6. Chapter 6: Heather

**Hello Lovelies!**

 **I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but we had a few plane rides and internet didn't work for a while.**

 **Anyways, I would like to announce the winner of the front cover contest! Drum roll please... Anonymous. MISTER Anonymous! MISTER Anonymous, your review is now on the front cover, and you have been favourited as an author.**

 **Now time to start the story!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Gravity Falls, cuz' if I did, the new graphic novel Puzzling Pines would also become episodes or random shorts**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Okay Dude, you ready?"

I nodded at Soos before looking in the mirror.

I was wearing an apple green shirt that had a dark green question mark on the middle. The shirt itself was a bit too big, but since I was wearing a pair of black leggings, it looked okay. My hair was tied up in a tight bun using a scrunchie that Lucy had put in the backpack. To finish the outfit, I had used a little bit of natural makeup.

Why? Because today I was going to start my job at the Mystery Shack!

After breakfast Soos and Melody had talked about letting me work or not. At first they didn't really want me to, because they thought it would be rushing things too much, but after a lot of begging on my part, they finally gave in.

 _I mean, it's the least I could do for them, right?_

Well it doesn't matter because now I'm actually going to work in the Mystery Shack!

"Did I overdo the makeup?" I asked, studying my eye shadow.

"Dude, you look great!" Soos said giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled at him. "I know, but this is the first time I have ever had a job, so it has to be perfect"

Soos sighed. "Girl- Dude, I couldn't fire you even if I wanted to"

"Why?"

"Because you, Wendy and Heather are the only staff I got"

"Who are Wendy and Heather?" I asked.

"You're gonna meet 'em right now Girl- Dude," Soos said happily, as he led me through the employees only door.

"Girls, meet Pacifica!" Soos announced.

In front of me were two teenagers. One of them had red hair and freckles; she wore a question mark shirt like me with a pair of ripped jeans and dirty boots. Yet what I really noticed about her was the blue and white hat on her head. Dipper's hat.

"Sup?" The red head waved at me. "I'm Wendy."

"And I'm Heather."

A girl about 14 sat beside Wendy. She had long brown hair, tied in a braid with blonde highlights. She wore the same question mark shirt as Wendy and I, but with a denim jacket over it. Teamed with some denim short shorts with lacy, black tights. She also wore black wedges and smoky makeup, making her look more dressed for a party than a simple day at work.

"Hi," I said, feeling slightly intimidated by this modern day bad-girl.

"You be nice to Pacifica, she's just starting work here," Soos said before looking at me "You're gonna do great Girl Dawg."

I gulped, but managed to smile.

"Wendy, I trust you to be very nice to Pacifica."

"Soos, have I ever been mean to anyone?" Wendy asked, pretending to be a perfect child.

Soos frowned before heading outside to scam a group of tourists.

Once Soos was properly out the door, Wendy and Heather burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Heather said through fits of laughter.

"It was like Stan when he's mad," Wendy chuckled.

I just stood there awkwardly as the two girls continued to giggle.

Once the laughing had died down, Wendy looked at me.

"So you're _the_ Pacifica Northwest?" She asked.

I nodded, hiding my face.

 _Would Wendy and Heather hate me like my parents? Maybe they would abuse me in secret, and say I just fell or something? Maybe I am not so safe after all…_

"Welcome to the land of boredom," Wendy continued still smiling.

I smiled back.

"Wendy is it?" I asked, double checking so I wouldn't get it wrong in the future.

"Yup, the one and only," She smiled.

I smiled back and extended my hand, waiting for her to shake it, but instead she just laughed.

 _Had I done something wrong?!_

"Dude, no one- I mean _no one_ \- does that anymore," she said, laughing.

"Rich snobs might," Heather scowled, looking at me. "She probably just wants to take all of Soos' money"

"I do not!" I snapped looking at Heather in anger.

"Dude what gives?" Wendy asked

Heather came closer to me. "After your parents lost all their money by joining Bill, they nearly had to sell their mansion, but you their precious, spoiled brat stopped them. Now they've probably sent you to work here as a punishment."

I could feel hot, salty tears fill up my eyes- threatening to spill.

"Look, she's gonna cry," Heather mocked. "Little rich bitch is gonna cry."

I couldn't stop the tears as they fell. Memories of my parents hitting me, shouting at me even burning me filled my mind.

"I bet your parents were more than happy to get rid of you," Heather snapped. "Anyone would, you're just a walking beach blond valley girl stereotype!"

That was it. I let myself slump to the ground and cry.

 _She said exactly what Mabel had told me at our little mini-golf tournament._

"Heather STOP!" Wendy shouted, standing in front of me. "Can't you see you're making her upset"

Heather scowled. "Why would you stick up for her Wendy? You know all too well that she made mine and my family's lives a living hell. Our family name became a laughing stock, no one would say 'Ohhh, look it's the Shaws' We have nothing"

 _Wait… Heather Shaw, as in the Shaw family?! Oh no..._

"Even if she did, everyone deserves a second chance!" Wendy snapped.

Heather growled before storming off.

"I'm gonna go hang on the roof for a bit!"

And like that, she was gone…

"Dude, you okay?" Wendy asked

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

Wendy frowned. "I don't know what came over Heather then; she's usually really cool and awesome to hang out with"

"No, it's okay," I said. "I deserved it."

"No one deserves to be treated like that, not even you." Wendy said

"But I was a jerk to her," I countered."Our families used to work together, but my family cheated on them as usual, and soon the Shaws were broke"

Wendy sighed, "But that's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" I shouted "When they did end up broke, instead of helping them I rubbed it in their faces and bullied Heather! No wonder everyone hates me… I am just like my oh so 'wonderful' family"

Wendy looked at me in distress; she didn't seem to know what to do.

"I- I…"

"It's okay," I said, smiling at her.

Wendy smiled back ,"I-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a strange cry.

We both looked around in shock.

"What was that?" I asked

Wendy looked grim. "That was Heather…"

* * *

 **SolSun: Dun, Dun Dunnnnnnnnn!**

 **SolSun: You must all hate me for that, but whatever ;p**

 **Wendy: Why am I here again?**

 **SolSun: Because you have to say something, remember the contract?**

 **Wendy: Uuuuuhhhhh...**

 **SolSun: Whatever, just say it**

 **Wendy: Say what!**

 **SolSun: (Whispers) Review...**

 **Wendy: Oh! Okay then... Review everyone or whatever...**


	7. Chapter 7: Oh shit!

**I'M ALIVE!**

 **Hello... That was lame...**

 **Guys I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner, I wanted to write up as many chapters as I could so my updates would be more regular, except writers block hit me, it hit me HARD.**

 **So as an apology I will give you guys the choice of either me updating everyday for a week or making a Gravity falls short story of your choice. It's up to you guys. I just want you to know that if you do choose the updates everyday for a week, they may be of lesser quality.**

 **I love you guys so much and hope you can bear with me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and the plot**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Oh shit!**

Wendy and I ran upstairs as quickly as possible.

"Where did she go?" I asked

Wendy didn't answer, but instead ran towards the corner of the room. I watched in wonder as she pulled a ladder from the ceiling **(A/N: You know the ceiling ladder from Aliens in the Attic?)** The Ladder extended and she climbed up it.

 _I never knew that was there…_ I thought, but just shook my head and followed suit.

The ladder led to a flat part of the roof, where Wendy had put a cooler, sunbed and umbrella.

"Look!" She shouted.

I looked to where Wendy had pointed in horror. In the sky, some sort of giant bird or bat thing had taken Heather and was flying far away. Heather herself was screaming bloody murder, and I was pretty sure that at this rate my eardrums would burst.

I snickered at the sight and Wendy glared at me.

"We have to save her" Wendy said.

I nodded and looked down. There below were a few tourists, Soos' pickup truck, the golf cart and a- wait a minute!

"I have a plan!" I shouted.

I climbed down the ladder, dashed down the stairs and bolted through the front door as quickly as I could. Once outside, I ran straight towards the golf cart- mumbling apologies to the unsuspecting tourists I bumped into, before finally skidding to a stop.

"Wendy!" I called, as I spotted a familiar redhead running through the crowd, struggling to keep up with me. "I'm by the golf cart!"

She looked my way and smiled.

"Quickly" I said as I sat in the passenger's seat, handing Wendy the keys.

* * *

Soon we were cruising through the forest.

"So," Wendy asked, not looking away from the path ahead, "Can you see her?"

"She's just ahead of us" I replied.

Wendy nodded grimly, and continued driving.

I sighed.

 _Everything was going so well_ I thought, _they were joking and laughing, and having an enjoyable time; but then I came into the picture and everything became sour… just like what happened to my family…_

 _ **(Start of Flashback)**_

"Pacifica!" My father snapped

I stared at him in fear, _what was he gonna do?_

"You have really done it this time!" He scolded, "Come with me!"

He grabbed my arm roughly and led me to the attic.

"Look at this!"

He shoved me in front of two paintings. They were both family portraits.

I looked at my father in uncertainty, and he just smiled wickedly.

"Go on, take a look"

The first painting was of my parents and me. They were smiling, but you could tell the smiles were fake. I was in my crib, crying my head off, my parents on either side of me.

I frowned, _why would he show me this?_

I took a look at the other painting. This one was just my parents; they were both smiling again, except these smiles were real. They were in an orchard and the painting was painted in the summer I think.

"This one was before you" he pointed to the one of the orchard "And this one was with you" He pointed to the other one. "Can you see the difference?"

I shook my head and he snarled.

"Look closely idiot!"

I stared at them and noticed no difference other than age.

"Can't you see it?! We were happy once!" He shouted and I stepped back in fear "Without you we were happy and then you came around and RUINED IT!"

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

"Oh shit!"

I immediately looked up and saw what Wendy saw. Right in front of us was a huge ravine that seemed almost impossible to cross- never mind on a freaking golf cart! And even worse, heather and the bird- bat monster thingy- I don't know any other way to describe it- were getting farther and farther away from us.

"What do we do now?!" I asked in panic

"There's only one thing we can do," Wendy said.

I stared at her in fear, not really wanting to know what she was thinking.

"We will have to…"

* * *

 **SolSun: YES! CLIFFHANGEEEEEEERRRRRRR!**

 **Heather: (Cover ears) Shut up!**

 **SolSun: NEVEEEERRRRRR!**

 **Heather: 'Kay, I'm leaving then**

 **SolSun: No, no, no! Just say it then go**

 **Heather: ... Nope.**

 **SolSun:(Tackles Heather to he ground) Say it!**

 **Heather: Review everyone, there happy!**

 **SolSun: Yes!**

 **Heather: (Face palms) Ugh**


	8. Chapter 8: The Rock

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here is another chapter for you lovelies, and also since I forgot to do it last time I am doing 3 shout outs. Thank you to coniferous - Redfeather and the Red Pokemon Master for having followed and favourited the story. Also thank you to Platnium and MysteRachel for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own a Lamborghini**

* * *

 **Previously on Story of My Life**

"What do we do now?!" I asked in panic

"There's only one thing we can do," Wendy said

I stared at her in fear, not really wanting to know what she was thinking.

"We will have to..."

 **Now on Story of My Life**

I stared at Wendy, full of anticipation.

"We're going to do what?" I asked

Wendy looked at me grimly, "Were gonna jump..."

WHAT?!

I stared at Wendy like she was crazy- as a matter of fact, I think she is.

"We're going to JUMP?! Are you a freaking idiot?!" I exclaimed in shock and anger.

Wendy didn't reply, but instead turned the cart around and started driving back the way we had come..

No... No, No, NO! We're all going to die! Is Wendy freaking serious right now!

As we slowly neared the end of the large field we were in, I began to hyperventilate.

What if we die? What if I die?!I know that I don't have a lot to live for, but I have to repay Soos for taking me in somehow. I have to avenge Lucy! I have to find out what she meant in that letter!... I have to tell Dipper….

I was too dazed to notice Wendy had turned the cart back around. I was too dazed to notice her eyeing the width of the ravine and how far we would fall if we didn't make it. And I was too dazed to notice her take a deep, shaky breath, adjust her grip on the steering wheel and fasten her seatbelt... It wasn't until I felt the golf cart lurch forwards and heard the deafening screech of the engine that I finally snapped out of my trance.

"OH MY GOD! WENDY STOP THE CART!" I shouted in a blind panic-attempting to unbuckle my seatbelt and get the hell out of the car- but Wendy just pushed on the accelerate even harder.

"No," she shouted firmly "I have to get Heather back" and with that she drove over the edge of the cliff, dust like tornados swirling behind us in large coils.

The world seemed to go in slow motion. I could see the giant drop that we would surely fall into.. The dark, depths of the ravine looked menacing, like a whale's mouth waiting to swallow us up. The other side of the ravine looked amazing, despite the uneven ground and messy plant life- in that moment that old forest trail felt like heaven.

BAM!

I could feel my stomach twist into knots as the golf cart made contact with the dry dirt and bounced a bit further down a narrow path.

"Oh my god..." Wendy said in shock "Oh my GOD!" A small smile made its way, slowly getting wider and wider till Wendy couldn't contain herself anymore, "WE DID IT!"

I smiled at her, tears of pure joy spilling down my cheeks, destroying my makeup, but I didn't care.

"We did it! Wendy we DID IT!"

We both screamed for joy and embraced in our happiness. We did it!

Once we had collected ourselves, we got out of the golf cart and took in our surroundings.

Tall pine trees grew around the narrow path we were on, and stones littered the ground making it extremely uneven. A few flowers could be seen here and there, attempting to grow in the areas of the forest where the rain got through, but even if they had somehow managed to grow, most of them were withering or dying. There was one thing that seemed to grow in abundance; weeds. There were thousands of them, surrounding the path, covering trees, growing on the edge of the ravine. They were massive as well, almost 3 feet high- reaching my chest and Wendy's waist.

Where are we?

"Ummm... Paz?"

Wendy looked at me and pointed. "Is it just me or does that rock look weird?"

I looked where she was pointing and saw a large rock hidden in the middle of a group of trees, barely visible from where we were. _Barely_. It looked like a perfect circle and was covered in moss and strange, ancient looking marks.

"Yeah," I replied "That is definitely weird"

As I racked my brain for answers as to what this strange rock was, I failed to notice shuffling from besides me, going back and forth between the golf cart and me.

"Yo!"

I jumped a little as I looked at Wendy "What?!" I snapped.

"You comin' or not?"

Wendy was holding a baseball bat that I would think she got from the golf cart and was pointing towards the weird rock thingy.

"Wait! You mean you're just going to go over to that rock and just 'check it out'" I said, making quotation marks with my fingers on the words 'check it out'.

"First," Wendy said leaning on her bat "Stop bunny earing me, and second... yeah!"

I stared at her in awe as she started making her way towards the rock.

"I am friends with an Idiot" I muttered to myself, before following her. "And what on earth is bunny earing?"

"Wow..." Wendy exclaimed, looking at the rock up close.

The strange marks on the rock seemed to be pictures, of large, circular. There were also a few -of what I can assume are letters- here and there.

I reached out and touched the stone's surface. It was smooth and cold, like it was made of metal or something.

Just then the ground started to shake. I screamed as I fell on my butt, Wendy just managing to stay upright.

It was then I noticed something, or more specifically something about the rock.

"Wendy, look!"

I pointed towards the rock. It had slowly started growing in size; large lumps appearing all around its surface before…

"HELLO!"

* * *

 **SolSun: I am so evil, 2 cliffhangers in a row!**

 **Pacifica: You know whats evil? My parents**

 **Wendy: Nope, it's definitely security guards.**

 **SolSun and Pacifica: (Stares in Wendy in confusion)**

 **Wendy: They always try to stop you when you try to have fun!**

 **SolSun: Eh, fair enough**

 **Pacifica: I am going**

 **SolSun: the doors are locked and I have the key, you can't go unless you say it**

 **Wendy: Why do you do that?**

 **SolSun: safety precaution...**

 **Wendy: Whatever**

 **Pacifica and Wendy: Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Troblin

**Heyo!**

Okay everybody, I have something to tell you- I am going on a temporary hiatus. I just wanted to let you guys know, because I thought it would be unfair otherwise. I am going to Japan, and will have no time to write, edit and post another chapter. I hope you guys understand!

Shout out to hapyjhon for the constructive criticism, I will fix that when I get back from japan ;) Also shout out to ewhitlock02 for favouriting and following

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, not even a bed...

* * *

 **Previously on Story if My Life**

"Wendy look!"

I pointed towards the rock thing. It had started growing in size, large lumps appearing all over its body before.

"HELLO!"

 **Now on Story of My Life**

"AHHHHH!" Wendy and I screamed in horror at the strange being in front of us. It had arms legs and a head, but instead of being made of flesh and blood, it was made out of rocks. Now that I think of it, it kinda looked like one of those trolls from Frozen.

"No, no, no! Please don't freak out!" The creature cried in alarm.

I gave Wendy a puzzled look, but she was joust staring at the thing in shock.

"Look," it took a deep breath before explaining. "My name is Ollie and I'm a troblin"

I stared at ' _Ollie'_ in confusion "What the heck is a troblin?!"

Ollie laughed as Wendy nodded

"Yeah dude," she said. "You seem cool an' all, but Pacifica is right." I smirked at her before she continued. "It would kinda be cool to know what you are"

Ollie smiled, "Well little humans, a troblin is a hybrid creature. We are a mix between trolls and goblins.

"Figured as much," Wendy said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. I on the other hand would not be so easy to please.

"What do you mean troll and goblin!?" I snapped "Those are just fairy creatures. They don't exist!"

Ollie and Wendy both gave me an are-you-serious-right-now look.

"Look at it this way girl," Ollie crouched in front of me so we were at similar heights (him still being taller) "Everything you think is pretend is real. Everything you think you know about this stuff is wrong. You're in the real world now." he whispered the last bit.

I shivered as he got up and smiled at Wendy who smiled back.

"So, why'd you girls wake me anyways?" he said, casually leaning against a tree.

"Wake you?" Wendy asked confused. "Dude, not to mess you about or anything, but we didn't wake you up."

I was still too shocked to say anything to back Wendy up, so instead I just stood and watched the scene unfold.

"Of course you woke me! I mean, how could I have woken up any other way?" Ollie asked laughing.

"You coulda' woken up like a normal human being," Wendy replied.

"Like a normal human being?!" Ollie scoffed "As if! I'm a troblin if you forgot the memo! And besides, we troblins only wake up when a human like you is in the need of our magical help."

 _Magical help?... That must mean!_

"Well..." I said. "You could help us with something." I gave Wendy a quick sidewards glance and she nodded, signally that she knew what game I was trying to play.

"Yeah," she piped up "We might need help with one thing."

Ollie's eyes shone like diamonds. "Really?!" He squealed. "Hot, holy hamburgers! I'm gonna help a human! They will be so proud!"

 _Hot, holy hamburgers!? WTF is wrong with this guy?! But now is not the time to worry about his rather embarrassing choice of speech, I have more pressing matters to deal with right now..._

"But if you want to help us and prove to your family that you're worthy or whatever, you will have to help us find our friend," I told him.

He nodded, smiling widely.

 _Gosh, his smile is almost as big as Mabel's..._

"Great!" Wendy exclaimed, punching the air with her fist. "Now we have a magical troll goblin thingy who's gonna help us find Heather!"

Ollie frowned at Wendy description of his species, before turning to me.

"Can you tell me a little bit about your friend?" he asked me, leaving Wendy to her victory dances alone.

I nodded. "So, she has brown hair with blonde highlights tied up in braids. She is wearing the same shirt as Wendy , but tried to dress up all bad girl with a denim jacket, lacy tights and some bad eyeshadow. Key word being _tried._ " I tried to hide the jealous look on my face as I described Heather to Ollie, but he must have caught it, because he then said.

"Well 'Cifica, I think you're jealous."

"What! Me?! Jealous? As if!" I laughed awkwardly, waving my hand.

Wendy giggled at me, trying and failing to control her laughter. "You sounded so much like Dipper then!" She doubled over, nearly choking with laughter.

"I do _not_ sound like Dipper!" I shouted, slightly offended yet blushing madly at the same time.

 _Is that even possible?! To be offended, mad and embarrassed at once?_

I shook my head. There were more pressing matters than my confusion. "How about Heather huh?! Are you just gonna stand here and laugh at me or go help her?!"

That shut Wendy up immediately, and gave Ollie a chance to speak.

"I saw a girl like the one you described being carried by something towards the Crystal Caverns over there," he said, pointing towards the waterfalls.

"Crystal Caverns? I've never heard of them before," I said, raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"The Crystal Caverns are a secret group of tunnels situated behind the falls. Eventually all those tunnels meet up and join together to form one large cavern which is covered in crystals, hence the name Crystal Caverns," Ollie explained to me.

"So where is the nearest entrance?" I asked.

"The easiest entrance to find is hidden behind the falls, but us Troblin found a hidden tunnel not long ago and have been using that for our secret entrance."

"Great!" I exclaimed. "So we can just go in,get Heather out and be back at the Mystery Shack before dinner."

Ollie shook his head sadly. "But there is one problem..."

"What's that," I asked

"It would take until sunset to get there, but it is a much more straight forward tunnel and there is a lesser chance of me being seen"

I frowned. There seemed nothing we could do.

"How far away is it?" Wendy spoke for the first time after I told her to shut up.

"How far is it?" Ollie repeated in shock, as Wendy just nodded in responce "Well... I'm not sure the exact length, but it has to be around 30 miles"

"Well, then let's get going"

I stared at Wendy in shock, "30 MILES! We are so screwed, we'll never reach the Crystal Caverns in time. We are way too late!"

Wendy shook her head and laughed, "Not the way I want to do it."

Both Ollie and I stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked..

"What I mean is that it would definitely take a long time if we walked, but what if there was another way to get there?"

I really didn't like where this was going.

"How long would it take you to get there Ollie?" Wendy asked

Ollie scrunched his face up, "Around an hour and a half maybe, why?"

A devilish smile spread across her features, "What if we didn't walk, but instead rode Ollie..."

 _Oh no..._

* * *

 **Ollie: HELLO!**

 **SolSun: Quiet Ollie, quiet!**

 **Ollie: Sorry... :(**

 **SolSun: It's okay**

 **Ollie: Review everyone!**

 **SolSun: Just say- Wait a minute, did you actually say it?**

 **Ollie: Yeah, why?**

 **SolSun: Oh, I just expected to have to force you, that's all (Turns the other way to hide smile)**

 **Ollie: Uhhhh... Review!?**


End file.
